Let the Kunai and Bird Fly
by stop reading my pen name
Summary: A chronological series that follows Neji and Tenten from their genin years, to when romance begins to bloom and they get to know each other better than they ever thought possible. -NejiTen- Written for Tenten-chan's birthday.
1. Age: 12

_Happy birthday Tenten-chan :3 A series of oneshots that lead all the way to Neji and Tenten's romance and a bit farther into that._

12 years old.

"All right! Its time for some YOUTHFUL bonding!"

Gai plopped down on the ground followed by Lee. Tenten reluctantly sits while Neji already in his seiza position cracks open an eye slightly.

"Today we shall discuss our fears!" Tenten raises her eyebrow at the miracle that youth wasn't involved in the sentence.

Lee's hand shoots up.

"All right then, you first Lee! Tell us about your YOUTHFUL fears!" Lee looks deep in thought for a moment, before deciding to say, "I fear that I shall never get stronger, and lose my ability to become a ninja!"

Gai smiles, "Very good! But never fear Lee! As long as your fire of youth burns brightly you should not worry!" he smiled with a _ping._

"All right! Who's next?" He looks at Tenten and then Neji.

"NEJI!" Neji's eye twitches slightly.

"Fears are meaningless; it is only caused by our inability to understand things. I do not waste my time on such an emotion." Gai frowns at this answer.

"You need to liven up Neji and let your YOUTH come out! Fear is completely natural." Neji gave him and annoyed glance.

Personally Tenten though it was a miracle they got out more than a sentence from him.

"What about you Tenten! Surely our youthful flower has a fear?"

"Becoming blind." She says simply.

Gai smiles widely," Then we shall be your eyes!"

Tenten could not think of a retort. She gaped only slightly at Gai.

That's when her first rush of affection filled her for her sensei. For the first time since she has been assigned to team 13, she smiles widely.

This time it reaches her eyes.


	2. Age:13

Age 13

She waits for the perfect moment to strike. He knows she's there, he can sense her. Her fingers twitch forward, and chakra strings erupt from the ground, various weapons attached to them as they rush toward him.

"Kaiten!" His chakra flares out as he spins, blue chakra blazing and twinkling with the suns reflection. Her weapons fall to the ground and she runs out in a blur the second before they dropped.

After his kaiten he has a two second vulnerability. Her tanto glints as she swings down, she barely manages to make a small rip in his sleeve, as he dodges the tanto. She sidesteps, her foot snagging the case from the ground she throws it up and catches it. She turns as a chakra covered hand heads her way and connects with the tanto's case, sending various cracks through case. She jumps back to avoid the fury of his gentle fist.

She pouts slightly at the damage down to the case.

"Dang this will take a while to fix."

"Don't take your eyes of your opponent."

"Who says I did?"

She makes a hand seal and several explosions occur from the ground causing Neji to jump into the air. There's a hint of a smirk playing at his lips," You're being particularly elusive today."

"Training with you does that." She responded from behind him. He takes out a kunai to block hers, they fall to the ground and as soon as her feet make contact she's off again.

She flies from the trees scrolls twirling around her, and dragons begin to fly around her," Soshoryu!"

Weapons fly down in masses and Neji must resort to using his Kaiten once again. There was the two second interval again, this time he takes a kunai out and presses it to her shoulder. There's a clink behind him and his blood runs cold as he feels cold metal pressed against his blind spot. Then the Tenten in front of him is gone with a poof; in its place a log.

It was the first time he lost a spar to Tenten.

He felt a small bit of fear as realization dawned on him, did Tenten know what she had discovered?

"When you come out of Kaiten there's a two second interval where you are exposed. When you spin, try to keep focus on four points around you. When you dispel it rock back slightly on you heel, and use that small motion to execute your next move. If you lose your balance," she paused; a slightly amused tone was in her voice as she added," fall back and dodge."

He snorts slightly. Relief trickled in, so she had thought she won because of that interval. Then he gave her a slightly haughty look, as if _he_ would lose his balance.

The next time they sparred he took her advice.

It worked.

"All right! Its time for some YOUTHFUL bonding!"

Tenten's eye twitches. De Ja Vu, much?

"Today we shall discuss our fears!"

Neji leans against a tree and closes his eyes.

Lees hand enthusiastically shoots up first. "Very well then, Lee you begin with your YOUTHFUL fears!"

"I fear that I will lose my abilities to be a ninja!" Gai smiles widely," Never as long as you have us to help you through it all!"

Gai turns to Neji," What about you my faithful student!"

Neji looks distinctly annoyed at the repetition of last years, 'bonding' time.

"Fear only exists in the minds of those who heed it." Gai was smiling waiting for more. No more came from the Hyuuga's mouth.

He looked at Tenten," And what about our beautiful flower?"

"Becoming blind."

But she was lying.

Gai and Lee both smiled widely again and chorused," We shall be your eyes!"

Tenten smiled. It wasn't real.


	3. Age: 14 BOOM

Age 14

Lee, Gai, and Neji watched Tenten with extremely curious expressions. There were several discarded pieces of paper thrown to the side, and several more following suit.

"What are you doing our precious flower?" the only answer is a small spark emanating from her hands.

"Gai-Sensei! Tenten has been at this for almost five hours!"

"I know my glorious youthful student!"

Tenten then muttered a string of curses, Gai's face morphed into shock. He placed his hands over Lee's ears," OUR YOUNG FLOWER! WHAT DREADFUL AND UNYOUTHFUL WORDS!" A kunai whistled by his ear.

Neji sat down and closed his eyes to meditate. Lee and Gai resigned themselves to spar, deciding that they would spar until, Tenten got her 'Youthfulness' back.

Neji's mind began to wander and he began to wonder what Tenten was doing.

She could be trying to make a new type of summoning, but he quickly dismissed the thought as he remembered the Kanji scrawled on the paper.

Those were explosive signs, what would she be doing that involved explosives? For a rare second Neji felt stupid for even gracing that question.

It was like asking what Naruto was doing at Ichiraku's.

"Uh oh."

Neji's eyes flew open and he was on his feet in a second, Gai and Lee screamed and ran for the trees, Tenten was running his way, "DUCK AND COVER!"

Too late. Byakugan activated the moment Tenten was in his range, an explosion shook the ground, and he formed the kaiten. Dozens of kunai's pelted and speared against the Kaiten with extreme force.

A minute later the dust settled revealing a heavily weapon covered ground and many poor trees viciously mauled. Gai and Lee peeked out from their cover.

He rounded on Tenten.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded. Tenten was wide-eyed and then she burst into fits of giggles.

"A k-kunai bomb."

He gave her a thoroughly exasperated look.

"You were able to shield me inside the kaiten." He stared at her for a moment before nodding.

He'd never tell her he had been working on it in case something happened where she wasn't able to get to cover.

"Hn."

A few minutes later Tsunade burst into the clearing, looking around her gaze fell upon the sheepishly grinning Tenten.

Her face morphed into shock. "That was you?"

Tenten laughed nervously, "Sorry!"

Gai walked to her," YOSH! WHAT AN INGENIOUS DISPLAY OF CREATIVITY!"

Fifteen minutes later after a through warning from Tsunade (though her eyes were twinkling and there was a small smile on her lips) not to blow up the village they were sitting on the now clear; though thoroughly punctured ground.

"Today we shall discuss our fears!"

Tenten released a small sigh and leaned back against the tree. A happy blush covered Lee's face and his hands shot up.

"All right you first Lee."

"YOSH! My fear…my fear is being unable to defend Konoha!"

"Never fear Lee! FOR IF WE FALL BRAVER NINJA'S ARE HERE TO PROTECT OUR BELOVED KONOHA! However YOUTHFULNESS NEVER FAILS!" He smiled widely, and Lee gazed at him admiringly.

"Neji! What about you?"

There was only the tiniest bit of hesitation when he answered.

"Fear is irrelevant."

Gai pouted. But Tenten did not miss how his wording had changed. Neji had a fear.

"What about our glorious Tenten?" he exclaimed. Tenten snapped back into focus.

"Losing the ability to use my hands."

"YOSH! THEN WE SHALL SEARCH FOR A NEW WAY FOR YOU TO FIGHT, EVEN IF WE HAVE TO TEAR UP THE ENTIRE LAND FOR IT!"

Tenten smiled and chuckled. She lied.


	4. Age:15 Splinter

Age 15

She stood back straight and eyes focused. She coaxed back the string gently; the silver arrow head glinted menacingly. Then she released the string, the arrow ripped through the air with a hiss, leaving to bow to hum gently.

In rapid succession she placed and released more arrows. She was doing this privately, in a small secluded spot. She knew Neji disliked arrows every since that fight with Kidomaru. He never showed it but it was implied though his subtle movement whenever she used the bow and arrow.

She stopped and looked around; every single target had been hit dead on. Her right shoulder, protested only the tiniest bit as she strung another arrow.

This time, however, she made her chakra flow in the arrow head. A small blue ball of light was focused at the tip and she concentrated as hard she could. She made the chakra begin to swirl around the arrow head. Soon a spiral of blazing blue chakra was concentrated around the arrow head. Aiming at the hanging target, she had made sure that there was a sturdy dead tree behind it. Just in case.

She released it.

It ripped forward slicing through the air with a vicious snarl. The bow moaned and shattered in her hands, and the string sliced at her face. There was resonating sound of a small explosion and shards of wood went flying missing her by inches.

Tenten could not help the muffled cry of pain that was released from her throat. Blood dripped down from her hands, and she looked at the particularly gruesome looking wound. The force of the shattered bow made a large sharp splinter run deep into her hand perhaps fracturing the bone slightly.

Then Neji flew into the clearing byakugan activated. Tenten looked up startled. Neji's eyes zeroed in on her injured hands and he looked up at her, taking in her sliced cheek, and then looked at the tree. He saw the remnants of the arrow lying shattered at other end of the clearing.

She did not miss they angry flash that graced his eyes. He strode over to her and carefully lifted her hands; he took in the extent of the injury.

"You fool." He stated.

Tenten gave him an annoyed look.

"Thanks."

He looked over her shoulder and a frown creased his eyebrow and annoyed expression crossed his face," Why is Lee running half naked in green spandex?"

"WHAT?" she exclaimed turning her head, she let out a quiet hiss of pain.

Neji was holding the bloody splinter with a small grimace.

"You should take up acting."

He raised his eyebrow at her. He pressed a cloth over the bleeding wound, and pressed down to stop the bleeding.

"Come on, lets go to the hospital."

When they arrive, doctors shake their heads, not surprised.

"Really Tenten-san it's a pleasure to see you often, but I suggest if you wish to visit maybe tea would be better?" Tenten grinned sheepishly at the elder doctor. His twinkling brown eyes scolding.

"Jiro-San are you flirting?" She teased.

Jiro huffed," Of course not _little one_, I'm far too old for you. No siree you shall never get your hands on me." Tenten giggled at his childish antics.

"How is Sazuki?"

"She is doing very well! There…" bandages firmly in place, Tenten stood up.

She gave him a quick bow with her head, before giving him a warm good-bye. But just before she stepped out, she heard him murmur softly," I hope that one day, that you check in not as Tenten alone." She saw him glance meaningfully at Neji, before walking away. She stood frozen, before shaking it off and placing it in the back of her head.

"YOSH! LETS TALK ABOUT OUR FEARS!" Tenten looked deep in thought for a moment.

"LEE!"

"MY FEAR IS BEING UNABLE TO FIGHT FOR KONOHA!"

"NEVER FEAR LEE! FOR AS LONG AS YOUR YOUTH SHINES AND BURNS BRIGHTLY YOU WILL ALWAYS BE ABLE TO PROTECT IT!"

"NEJI! MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"Fear is absurd."

"And you our Young BLOSSOMING Flower?" he exclaimed.

"Losing my ability to be a kunoichi."

"Then," Gai's eyes glinted," you shall be SHINOBI!"

Tenten smirked, and then laughed softly.

She lied.


	5. Age:16 Heartbeat

Age 16

She had been searching for Neji for goddamn who knows how long. And she still couldn't find him.

He wasn't at the compound, he wasn't with Gai or Lee. He wasn't having a glare-off with Naruto. He wasn't at the reconstruction zone of the village. He wasn't anywhere!

She gave a soft groan of frustration.

Damn that elusive man.

And then she remembered a place. But…what would he be doing there…?

She took off with a chakra enhanced jump, she contemplated lightly as she jumped smoothly though the trees.

That place did not hold a particularly happy memory for him. Why would he be there…unless…

She pushed off the branch with more fervor than usual…

_Neji…what are you thinking?_

She slowed down, and landed softly on the ground. Moving with the soundless grace only a ninja could have, she moved forward to see Neji in the small clearing holding a bow, and arrow.

He looked slightly clumsy.

Her heat beat once more. But it beat something new this time.

Traitorous heart.

He released the arrow and it flew, hitting two rings below the bulls-eye. He placed another arrow on the bow, pulling back.

Tenten walked out from the tree quietly, so as not to disturb the stillness. When she reached him, she slipped between his arms.

"Wh-"

She placed her smaller hands over his; she seemed to fit snugly against him. Which was just fine with her.

Easier to help him, she quickly corrected herself.

She pressed lightly on the hand holding the arrow, he relaxed it. She guided his hand, placing the arrow, and adjusting the bow more comfortably.

She led him, as he pulled back the arrow, and she pressed against him as best as she could without making it too uncomfortable.

She steadied his hands, for a single moment, everything seemed in perfect sync between them, and there is the soft whistle and musical hum of the string vibrating. The arrow hit its mark.

Tenten laughed quietly.

"You did it." She is almost a slightly afraid to move, or even arch her head back to look at him. Nervous actually.

"I-"

Gently, almost feeling like he didn't do it at all, he squeezed her hand.

Its his way of saying thank you.

They walked away from the clearing in a comfortable silence. Neither of them looked back.

"We shall discuss our fears!"

Tenten floped down on the grass, and closed her eyes.

"My fear is being unable to defend Konoha!" His hadn't changed.

Gai looked absolutely thrilled,"KONOHA WILL ALWAYS STAND PROUD AND TRUE AS LONG AS THERE ALWAYS YOUTHFULL AND BRAVE NINJA'S!"

"What about you Neji?"

"Fear is unwanted."

Tenten cast Neji a curious glance…

_Unwanted…? _She frowned slightly.

"What about you our beautiful flower?"

"Getting lost in darkness."

Gai frowned slightly, and Lee was wore a baffled expression.

"Then we shall be the light to guide you back." Tenten mind went blank for a moment.

She sat up and looked at Neji, he was looking up at a tree branch. There was a small nest there. His eyes left the nest and glanced at her, a warm feeling spread throughout her body and she smiled.

She had been lying, however.


	6. Age:17 You made a joke

Age 17

_:D This is the tweaked chappy. It is different THe difference starts right after the flashback._

The rogue nin outnumbered them nearly fourteen to three.

It had been a simple mission. Deliver the scroll to Waterfall village, the scroll held information about some trouble making rogue nin.

_Tsunade had her chin resting lightly on her hands. _

"_There have been rogue ninja, attacking people who are arriving at the Waterfall Village. I have recently found out that these are ninja that have been captured by Konoha Nin before." _

_She picked up a folder and handed it to Gai. He flipped through the pages, casually, and looked up at her," So what does our youthful mission entail?"_

"_Simple you simple need to deliver a scroll with information about the rogue ninjas to the Waterfall. As you may have already guessed the Waterfall Village has not been a very large Shinobi Village, however over the recent years their numbers have increased dramatically. And from what I've been hearing they have amazing healing ninja. Naturally I'm hoping that by sending information it might prove to be a useful tactic in strengthening our alliance."_

"_Lady Tsunade, if I may?" Tenten asked._

_Tsuande nodded. _

"_Why us? Couldn't this easily be a Genin mission?"_

_A dark look crossed Tsunade's face," Because of the rogue nin." _

_Tenten frowned slightly and Neji raised an eyebrow. _

"_This is not the first I've heard of these rogue nin, they are ruthless…"Tsunade paused," a waterfall genin and academy student were attacked, one of them came back in extremely grave condition the other one is in a coma, and those who have encountered them have said that they are a vicious group, with experienced ninja."_

_Tenten jaw tightened and her hands clenched. _

"_That is why I am not sending Genin, I will not risk an encounter between them and the rogue ninja._

"_Very well." Gai said, his eyes glinted slightly. _

"_Then you are dismissed." _

However they had not planned this accidental run in with them. Apparently the ninja's thought they still had the scroll, namely the scroll strapped to Tenten's right leg.

Gai had the real scroll, but he was probably already in the Waterfall Village waiting for them.

Then he heard a different cry. A younger one and he turned and he's eyes fell on a younger girl about twelve to eleven years old, wearing a waterfall headband.

He cursed his unfortunate luck.

He heard the sound of ripping air as Tenten handled the nodachi like it was part of her arm. Lee had to resort to taking off his leg weights, and was fighting furiously, screaming about unbeatable youthfulness.

He sent a swift punch to a mans face and rocked back on his heel, and turned quickly avoiding incoming kunai's. He heard the sound of a bone crack and a cry of pain. And then Tenten swiftly hit the man's head with the hilt of her nodachi and was next to the young girl protectively.

There were a few left now, about six. Suddenly he heard the sound of flesh being pierced right inside his blind spot.

"TENTEN!" There was Lee's scream.

Neji turned to see Tenten holding a gleaming a sword in her hand, which went right through her abdomen. Her other hand was extended from throwing a kunai which hit a man in the neck, one that was about to strike down the girl.

_No…_

Blood trickled out of the side of her mouth, as she pulled the sword out and turned it against its wielder. She turned and gave him a half-smile.

His throat tightened and he couldn't speak as he watched her fall on one knee.

Anger pulsed through Neji; it was a burning sensation that seared his veins. He turned and he fought with a new fervor and the urgency to help Tenten in his mind.

Lee was fighting ruthlessly, desperate to finish and help his teammate. The rogue ninjas began to fall back, picking up fallen comrades, and then the last ninja had run away.

He turned quickly to see Tenten standing holding on to her bloody katana. Blood was coming out of her abdomen wound quickly. The younger girl stumbled to her a dazed look on her face, and pain.

Tenten was pale, and her legs were trembling. She turned unfocused eyes on to Neji, and then he saw triumph gleaming in her eyes.

He was at her side the next moment. Lee was watching her worriedly black eyes shining with worry.

"Lee run to Waterfall Village and tell them what just happened. Take the girl with you."Lee nodded picked up the girl and was gone in a blur.

Neji wrapped Tentens wound the best he could to slow the bleeding before picking her up. Her eyes were beginning to glaze.

"Don't fall asleep."

Tenten smiled weakly. He jumped through the trees quickly, knowing Tenten was still loosing blood much too quickly.

He felt a cold hand rest on his cheek and he looked down for a split second.

"Stop worrying." She said quietly.

His jaw tightened, and he pushed off the tree roughly. He held his tongue, deciding now was not the time to reprimand her.

It was taking too long to reach the village.

He pushed off again, and then a Waterfall ninja appeared next to him.

"Hurry! This way!" The Waterfall ninja led him through the trees quickly, and then the Ninja disappeared from view. Neji kept going and found himself in a winding path, the ninja was in view again. And then the ninja disappeared again this time though when Neji saw him again there was a titanic tree in front of him. In the trees shade was the village which appeared to be built on water.

Tenten let out a small groan, that sounded like she was trying to say,"Girl…"

The young genin crossed his mind for a moment. Then it was gone.

The ninja kept running, once inside the village he led him through the rooftops and then here was a large building. Outside Gai and Lee were waiting, when he landed Medical Nins ran out. He was taken from his arms gently, and rushed inside.

They waited outside the room Tenten was in. Lee was nervous, he kept twitching and fidgeting.

"DO NOT FRET LEE! TENTEN'S YOUTHFUL FIRE IS STRONG! A WOUND LIKE THAT IS NOTHING!" Lee grinned.

"YOSH! YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT GAI-SENSEI!"

"Why don't we go outside and do 1,000 push-ups for Tenten's YOUTHFULNESS!"

"YES LET US DO SO! BUT INSTEAD OF 1,000 LET'S MAKE IT 5,000!"

"ALL RIGHT LETS GO!"Lee barreled outside, leaving some nins startled at the green blur. Gai looked at Neji," I'll keep Lee distracted for a while, will you wait here?"

Neji nodded.

Gai gave him a blinding smile before blazing after Lee.

Neji stood up and walked over to the small window and looked outside. The waterfall Village was a sight to see. The entire village was surrounded by gigantic trees much like the ones in Konoha, and the village was built around the Titanic tree. Bridges were built to get into different sections of the village. There was a long bridge at one end of the village crossing the water all the way to the trees surrounding the village, but there was nothing but a hollow tree as the entrance. Briefly he activated his Byakugan, he was slightly confused by what he saw. There was no entrance into the village.

Briefly he remembered Naruto saying once that the entrance to the village was by a water tunnel. Then a lithe man walked in. He recognized the ninja that led him to the village.

"You're a Byakugan user huh?" His dark brown eyes were curious.

Neji decided to ask the man about the entrances.

"There is no entrance into the village…" The man smirked.

"You caught that huh? Originally there was a secret path only used by our ninja a few years back. But when the village began training more ninja, the village began to expand. It was decided to make a way for traders to get into and out of the village. The entrance is merely an illusion, if you tried to get back into the village the way we came; you'd never find the trail."

Neji looked back at the hollow tree, and was slightly startled when a traveler appeared and began to walk across the bridge.

And then he understood.

"There is only one trail leading to that entrance. But when its used it leads you through the forest in different directions every time. You only see a trail once. Therefore it's impossible to know where the entrance actually is."

"What about enemies?"

The ninja gave a sly smile.

"They won't ever find the entrance. They'll just go in circles for days and find that their back where they started."

"Interesting. But why tell me all this, I could use it against you." The ninja's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Because you would've figured it out with you're Byakugan anyway. Besides, what I told you isn't anything important."

"My name is Haji by the way."

"Neji."

Neji looked back outside.

"So, you ran into those filthy rogues." Neji looked back and saw Haji's eyes blazing with anger.

"I hope you didn't kill all of them, I want pay back for what they did to my student and daughter." Neji was then truly surprised. Haji couldn't have been more than twenty-four.

He looked back at him," I was informed about the attack. Are they well?"

"Sazuri came out of her coma, and Jiro is healing well."

"It's sickening how they attacked two children." Neji nodded in agreement.

He was never one to talk much, but a question was burning in his tongue.

"How old is your daughter?"

"Seven."

That led more questions in his head.

And then Haji's eyes were alight with mischief again.

"You're wondering how old I am aren't you?" there was no accusing tone in the question.

And then Haji laughed," I get that a lot of the time. I'm twenty-five."

Neji stared at him eyes brows raised.

Haji was grinning," My wife and I were early birds. She's wounded so she can't see anyone right now; maybe you'll get to meet her. I'm sure your girlfriend and she will get along." If Neji had been drinking or eating anything he probably would've choked.

"Girlfriend?" he was barely able to keep his composure.

Haji gave him a curious look," You mean that kunoichi wasn't? Oh sorry!" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I guess you two just kinda looked like a couple." Neji kept staring a moment longer before looking outside again.

Tenten his girlfriend?

A small part of him liked the way it sounded.

Haji looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he said," Hold on."

Neji resisted the urge to give the man an annoyed look.

When Haji came back walking behind him with a sheepish look was the young genin. Her black hair was in disarray and sill had some blood on it. She looked up at him and met his intense eyes, her light brown eyes widened and she shrunk back slightly.

"This is the real reason I came to talk to you. I wanted to thank the Shinobi and you for protecting my student. "

This man was full of surprises Neji thought, Neji then thought how Tenten would be awfully pleased Haji said Shinobi and not Kunoichi. And then he began to wonder what the hell the genin was doing out there in the first place.

"Ren snuck out of the village in hopes of finding out where the rogues where hiding." He gave her a stern look; she bowed her head," And ultimately ran into you three."

"Ah."

"Gomennasai, Neji-san." She bowed to him. Her left eye was swollen shut, and she had a bloody lip and her arm was in a sling.

"Hn."

"Go home, and get some rest I'll deal with you later. And you will apologize and thank the Kunoichi who saved you."

"Understood sensei." She walked off, and when her chakra presence was gone Haji sat down.

"I was going to tell you straight off the bat…but I dunno. I wasn't able too." Neji looked at the clock; it had been almost four hours since Tenten had been in there.

"Don't worry, your friend has the best doctors we have. I made sure of that." Neji nodded.

Then a man with light black hair, tied back in a ponytail with onyx eyes walked in. Haji stood up and bowed.

"Lord Shibuki." Neji looked at him, and gave a small nod.

Shibuki turned to look at Neji," I wanted to thank you personally for the information on the rogue ninja's. It will be a great help for us. I also thank you for saving young Ren, and apologize for your teammate's injury."

"It is fine; the way of the ninja does not come without a price."

"Well said."

Then the doors opened and a tired looking medic came out. Shibuki looked at him, "We shall speak later, for now I'll leave you to your teammate." He turned around and then stopped for a moment, "Is Naruto here?"

"No, he was not assigned. However, Lee has a letter for you from him."

"Thank you." Then he exited.

"See ya around Neji!" Haji left after Shibuki.

The medic gazed at him evenly," She'll live." Relief spread through Neji's body.

"However that injury was serious. Somehow, maybe a miracle, it missed all of her vital organs. She should count herself lucky. If you wish to see her she'll be moved to room one-hundred and two. "

Neji turned nodded at him, and left.

When he walked inside the first thing he noticed, was she was no longer pale. Her abdomen had been bandaged, and her breathing was steady. Neji walked over and sat down on the small chair next to the bed.

Her eyes opened, and she turned her head towards him.

"Hey."

Tenten's injured hand twitched, and she winced slightly.

"You knew about the blind spot." Tenten's eyes were steady.

"Of course I did. Since we were twelve."

Neji narrowed his eyes. Tenten snorted quietly," Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

Neji felt a slight bit of annoyance.

"You're just lucky I've never been mad enough to the point where I'd chuck an egg or a cake at you."

Neji smirked.

"You saved the student of one of the ninjas here. He sends his thanks." Tenten grinned, "I sense there's more to that sentence than you're telling me."

Reluctantly, Neji recounted what had happened.

"Whoa, you actually made conversation?"

"Is that really all you can say?"

"Oh no darling, I can say deep down, waaaaaaaay deep your actually a very considerate, kind, caring, and talkative person." Neji stared at her for a few seconds.

"How much medicine have they given you?"

She glared and then giggled childishly.

"I fail to see why the situation is humorous." Neji did not fail to notice that he became undoubtedly pleased when she said darling.

"Great." Tenten murmured.

"How long am I going to be here?"

"Three weeks."

"…"

"…"

"…you're kidding…right?"

"…"

"Neji…"

"…"

"….serious?"

"Since I'm a kind and considerate person I do not wish to ruin your mood by telling you."

"Was that a joke Hyuuga?" She chortled.

He glared at her.

"How long am I going to be here?"

"Your wound was serious…"

"NEJI."

"A week maybe more."

"Lovely." Tenten stated drearily.

"Where's Gai and Lee?"

"Outside, doing 5,000 push-ups in hopes that you get better."

Tenten groaned.

She moved her right hand to his, and tugged it. He instantly stiffened, surprised by the pleasant sensation that ran down his spine.

Tenten wasn't really paying attention, her eyes were half closed.

"Thanks…" she murmured sleepily.

"For what?"

"For being here."

"Hn."

"Haven't heard that in a while."

"Perhaps I have been too kind as of lately."

"What's your fear?"

Neji was slightly surprised at the unsuspected question.

He didn't say anything.

He felt fear today when he saw the sword through her abdomen.

"I don't have one."

"I fear getting lost in darkness."

He turned his hand and grasped hers lightly.

"Then I shall guide you back to the light."

Tenten smiled, and Neji felt his heart speed up. At that moment he knew he was damned.

They both lied.

_8D Now i am somewhat pleased with the chapter. The reason Neji is talking a bit more other than Hn, Is because face it, he starts to mature, and he starts to become a bit more sociable. But hes still an ass. He always will be an ass. xD but that's why we love him. Also I apologize for any grammar mistakes I might've missed, as I said my beta is currently away for a few months. :D I'll get the next chappy up as soon as I'm done with it. _


	7. Age:18 The pink wrath

There was a giggle, swiftly followed by an exasperated growl.

"Face it. I won."

"You did not win. I was merely caught unaware."

"Therefore, you lost."

"Why do you wish to deny the truth?"

"Hello pot, meet kettle!"

Tenten grinned as he huffed discreetly.

"Take it like a man Hyuuga."

"Are you implying otherwise?"

The villagers watched the bickering teammates as they walked down the street, Neji wearing an indignant look on his face.

Many of them had very confused looks on their faces.

"I did warn you…."

Some villager's looked away quickly as he passed by.

He had a slightly peeved expression. For a Hyuuga anyway.

Why?

Well the reason was very obvious.

Neji Hyuuga, the Pride and Prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, looked like a walking bright neon strawberry popsicle.

Covered from head to toe, Neji was a bright vibrant pink. Even Sakura's hair would've paled in comparison.

Tenten had decided to try out a new toy. A toy which exploded and powder covered the area. The powder, was made so that it was highly traceable, easy to see, and if washed off gave off a distinctive smell.

She had designed it for Kurenai's team of course, but really she couldn't help but use Neji as her guinea pig.

Poor Neji had been caught off guard. It had looked like a regular low level kunai bomb.

How wrong he was.

The moment the blasted kunai made contact with his Kaiten, there was no boom. More like POOF.

Pink powder exploded in his face and to make matters worse it let off a second smaller explosion which covered him head to toe.

And in his bewilderment, Tenten had moved quickly and pressed a kunai to his chest.

So now as they walked to where they were to meet Gai and Lee, Neji was mentally preparing himself for what would be his worst humiliation.

"Its not that bad."

"Enlighten me please, on how you call this 'Not that bad'?"

"I could've made the color green."

Neji almost shuddered. He had a mental image of him giving a blinding smile, and raising his thumbs, and Lee and Gai crying about youth.

Tenten and Neji grimaced.

Tenten reached the clearing first where Lee rushed over,"OH YOUTHFUL TENTEN! IT IS SO GREAT TO SEE YOU!"

Lee stopped short when he caught sight of Neji. Gai also stopped on his rushing to Tenten.

There was silence.

"NEJI YOU HAVE FINALLY EMBRACED THE WONDERFUL VIBRANT COLORS OF YOUTH!"

"INDEED MY GLORIOUS TEAMMATE, WE WILL NOT JUDGE YOU'RE ODD WAY OF SPREADING YOUR YOUTHFULNESS!"

"INDEED! PINK IS A VERY YOUTHFUL COLOR!"

Tenten would've helped him. Really she would. But she was too busy focusing and using all her will power not to laugh.

She was trying at least.

A vein twitched in Neji's forehead, and he had a very displeased look.

A while later, while they sat in the cool shade Gai popped the question.

"What is your fear?"

Lee went first.

"Being unable to protect my teammates!"

Gai gave him a blinding smile," Never fear for we always look out for one another!"

He looked at Neji.

"Fear is a hindrance."

"Then use that hindrance and transfer it into YOUTHFUL ENERGY!"

Neji raised his pink eyebrow.

Gai looked expectantly at Tenten.

There was a long silence.

"Losing the memories I hold dear."

"THEN WE SHALL MAKE MORE YOUTHFUL MEMORIES!"

Tenten smiled.

It was a lie.

_**Chapter: Age 17 **has been edited. It IS different starting right after the flashback. I repeat it is very different. THis chapter was just written because i had a mental image of Neji in a pink bunny suit. I truly don't know why. Also a question for my reviewers. I've been looking for three stories and it's driving me insane not being able to find them._

_One of them, is where Tenten learns to play the piano, Neji is already her boyfriend, and she wants to be accepted by Konoha as his girlfriend. I distinctly remember somewhere in there that she throws kunai at the piano in frustration but not one of them hits it. But a good portion of it is about her learning to play the piano. And in the end she earns another nickname and Neji kisses her. _

_The second, is one where Tenten is trying to sneak into the Hyuuga compound. She had been trying many times, and each time Neji has been watching her try to sneak in with his Byakugan from his room. And then when she finally makes it Neji doesn't allow her to leave, saying he couldn't let her leave empty handed or something like that. And he gives her a kiss as a reward for making it in. _

_The third, I think it was that Lee went rushing to find Neji saying something about Tenten being proposed to. And he and Lee run off to Tenten's apartment where this guy is in there trying to do something to her (Not sure what) but she threw a lot of weapons at him scratching him. And he mocks her, saying he thought she was supposed to have perfect accuracy. And then i think its Neji that says that she has hit a lot of his vital points and he only has a very short time to get to the hospital for help before he dies or something. _

_**If you know any of these stories or something similar to them please tell me! It's driving me nuts that I can't find them. **  
_


End file.
